<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Let's crawl under a blanket and watch movies by KaylenaKey</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28947624">Let's crawl under a blanket and watch movies</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaylenaKey/pseuds/KaylenaKey'>KaylenaKey</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Disney marathon, Family Dynamics, Family Fluff, Husbands, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Movie Night, Popcorn, i'm so bad at tagging lmao</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:49:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>680</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28947624</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaylenaKey/pseuds/KaylenaKey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>T.K. got ready for work. This was the first time since they had adopted their kids that he pulled a night shift, and he was not quite ready to leave his husband alone with them.</p><p>The kids are in bed at 8, no minute later!", he had said, and Carlos confirmed that.</p><p>But when T.K. arrived at home 5 hours later, he was met with a completely different sight.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Carlos Reyes/TK Strand</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>93</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Let's crawl under a blanket and watch movies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey-ho! How are you guys doing?<br/>I wanted to say thank you all for reading my stories and for the nice comments you're always leaving me. It really means a lot to me!</p><p>I wrote this one really quick, so it probably has a lot of mistakes in it. I hope you guys understand my english, I honestly have no idea if it's good or not lmao.</p><p>Well, enjoy! :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Okay, I'm leaving. You guys behave, you hear me. Counts for you too, Mr. Reyes. The kids are in bed at 8, no minute later!", T.K. scolded while he stood at the front door of their house, putting his shoes and jacket on. It was 5:30pm and his shift started in half an hour.</p><p>He was used to early shifts, working for 6 hours while the kids were in school, then coming home to care for them while Carlos was still at work. He knew quite well that Carlos played the chill dad whenever he wasn't around, so he made sure to threaten his husband enough that he would listen.</p><p>"Got it!", came the answer from Carlos, who was cleaning the kitchen.</p><p>T.K. went up to his husband to kiss him goodbye. "Good. See you later. Good night you two", he called out to the kids on the sofa while he made his way out the door.</p><p>As soon as the door closed behind him, Carlos turned around to face his childen, mischievous grin on his face as he asked: "Who's up for movie night with some popcorn?"</p><p>He heard happy cheers from the couch and saw the two jumping around excitedly. He started on the popcorn while they discussed on what movies they wanted to watch.</p><p>Five minutes later they were settled on the couch, wrapped in fuzzy blankets and a huge bowl of popcorn on the table in front of them with 'Frozen' playing on the tv. None of them managed to stay awake that long, though, and at 9pm all three of them were fast asleep.</p><p> </p><p>Two hours later, a worn-out T.K. entered the house, hearing quiet noises from the tv. He rolled his eyes at the sight in front of him, but couldn't help the grin forming on his lips.</p><p>He got rid of his shoes, then made his way over to his husband, shaking him awake.</p><p>"Mhh, what?", came a grunted response, before the man opened his eyes. "Oh hey tiger. You know there are nicer ways to wake up your husband?", Carlos teased with a smile.</p><p>"Well, you don't deserve it. I told you to put them to bed at 8, not spoil them with a Disney-marathon and a whole bowl of popcorn!", T.K. argued while turning off the tv.</p><p>"Sorry baby", came a false apology from Carlos while he tugged on the younger man. "Come here, give me a kiss."</p><p>T.K. let himself be pulled into Carlos' lap and gave him a small kiss. Carlos started kissing him down his neck and T.K. let out a soft moan.</p><p>"I'm serious Carlos, I don't want us to have these 'good dad' - 'bad dad' roles. You need to be strict with them too sometimes, especially when it comes to bedtimes. Jake gets so grumpy when he misses out on sleep and you know that."</p><p>"I know and I'm sorry. I got carried away. Won't happen again", Carlos promised while kissing T.K.'s shoulder. "Like you're getting carried away right now?"</p><p>"Can you say you aren't? I can hear you panting baby", Carlos smirked before biting down on T.K.'s soft spot on his neck, making him moan almost too loud. T.K. threw his head back, trying to keep quiet.</p><p>He started dry-humping into Carlos, so desperate for friction, his early tiredness from work completely forgotten.</p><p>"Should we put the kids to bed before we do this?", Carlos whispered into his ear before nibbling on his earlobe.</p><p>"No, they're out like a light. Let's just go to the bedroom."</p><p>Carlos hummed at that, picking T.K. up with ease while getting up from the couch. He found the way to the bedroom blindly, still working on the huge lovebite he's made his task to leave on his husband's neck.</p><p>And while things got messy between them quickly, their kids were sleeping in the living room peacefully, not aware of their two dad's love-making while their little bodies worked on breaking down the sugar from the popcorn.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>